


Sweeter than a Candied Apple

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Friendships, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kindred Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Sylvain just wants to have a fun night. Marianne just wants to get through the night. When nothing goes as planned, they find each other, seeing more beyond the costumes.Day 13: Halloween at Garreg Mach
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sweeter than a Candied Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain, singing "If I only had a brain~: "I'm a scarecrow!"  
> Ingrid and Felix: "Ugh. This again."
> 
> I realized that after I wrote the fic. It's actually kinda fitting LOL Also realized Marianne being a deer and being in the Golden Deer... Sometimes, I truly am blind.
> 
> Anyway, I tried to do all 31 days, but some plans were too big and lofty, and life also gets hectic. But I'm happy to know I got 13 fics out of this challenge, and I contributed to the Sylvianne agenda. Hope everyone has enjoyed these little fics and Happy Halloween! Be safe out there, but have fun too! We all need it.

All Manakete's Eve was a night of costumes and candy. The holiday was based off the long ago belief that creatures called manaketes could shift their shape from dragon to human, reaping the benefits of human society, and the idea of concealing one's identity in exchange for goodies had become an evening of celebration as time went on. It was popular among children, teenagers who enjoyed a good prank and maybe wearing scandalous costumes, and adults who wanted to forget their duties. It was all in good fun.

Garreg Mach Monastery was not immune to the holiday. Classes usually ended shortly because it had become tradition, and students weren't focused anyway. In the afternoon, everyone would be preparing their costumes, nabbing their treats to exchange and give, and some devised tricks just as the mischievous manaketes had done long ago.

Sylvain loved a good party, and All Manakete's Eve was _the_ party night. He decided he'd dress as a scarecrow as an homage to a a grievous error he made as a child, much to the chagrin of his childhood friends. He found old clothes he didn't care about anymore and haphazardly cut and tore them to look weathered, standing as an old thing amid rotting crops. Mercedes and Annette painted his face to look like it was a stitched up mess, and he stuffed hay in strategic areas for a laugh. Maybe some things were exaggerated, but this was a holiday of hiding yourself, and Sylvain was the king of doing just that, masking emotions he didn't want to showcase. He wasn't very big on tricking people, at least, not in a prank sort of way, and anyway tricking was more Hubert's domain. Sylvain also didn't care much for sweets, but he did like spiked cider, and he liked dancing and hitting on women, so really there was something for everyone.

The grounds had been decorated the day prior with all sorts of spooky things to emulate the dark forests manaketes were said to have lived in. The reception hall was the main place for gatherings, so the party, foods, and drinks were there, but most games would be held outdoors, such as apple dunking and pumpkin smashing. There were hay bales to sit on and Sylvain made a joke about how he would roll in it with a pretty girl which earned him a punch from Ingrid. No matter. It was still a good joke.

Marianne, on the other hand, hated large gatherings. She wasn't totally spooked by ghosts like Lysithea or Ashe, but it wasn't something she was a fan of either. Hilda didn't take much stock in the scary stuff, but she loved dressing up and outdoing everyone, and she liked having boys compete for her attention while playing the games.

Hilda also didn't shy away from pushing Marianne to try something out of her comfort zone. She didn't insist on attending the party itself, but she did want Marianne to at least dress up and maybe hand out some candy. They would grab candied apples and eat them under the moonlight as they laughed at their classmates' antics. Marianne agreed to it, and Hilda went all out dressing her up.

At first, Hilda considered dressing Marianne up as a specter, but Marianne made an offhand comment about how she thought herself a beast and an awful person, so Hilda nixed that idea and decided she'd go for something gentle, to encourage Marianne to love herself. Marianne liked animals, and reminded Hilda of a skittish deer, so she found (fake) antlers fashioned as a headband, a (fake) deer's tale, and applied makeup to her friend's face to make her look like a deer. The fawn look was actually very flattering on Marianne, with the soft brown, the black nose, and the white dots scattered across her face like freckles. She really brought out Marianne's eyes, giving them a perfect doe look. She managed to find faux fur, considering Marianne didn't eat meat beyond fish, and crafted a cute fawn look. It showed off too much leg in Marianne's opinion, and her arms were bare save for some beaded bracelets and more makeup to add a spotted fur look, but Hilda did fashion a lovely cloak of white that clasped at the neck to keep Marianne warm. She wore some plain brown boots and tall socks and her look was done.

Marianne couldn't deny that Hilda outdid herself. Hilda created a succubus look and it accented her best assets. But Marianne looked so innocent in comparison... Her friend was a mastermind of crafts and fashion.

They wandered around the grounds outside, but Hilda was lured by the more boisterous students and turned to Marianne.

“Hey, we're still going to eat those candied apples, but are you okay with me dancing for a while?”

“Um, yes. I'll find something to do... Or a place to hide.”

“You will NOT hide, you look entirely too cute to hide away, and you can always play some of the more quiet games. How about guessing how many candies are in that jar? Maybe there's a prize?”

“Maybe... But I don't have much of a head for that sort of thing.”

“Well... I think Mercedes and Annette are hosting a puppet show for some of the children here. Maybe you'd like that?”

“Sure... I'll be fine, Hilda. Go have fun. I'll be here.”

Hilda pouted, but nodded anyway. “If you need _any_ thing, come find me. I'll be there.”

“Okay.”

Hilda ran off to dance the night away (Marianne had no doubt Hilda would get a little drunk off spiked cider or punch and dance a little too provocatively) and Marianne made good on her promise to not hide. She was stressed out, but she did watch people from afar, playing games and laughing, snacking on treats. She did grab herself her own treat, some sort of gelatin with whipped cream that looked vaguely like a swamp monster, but it was very sweet so she found it enjoyable. She sat on one of the hay bales under a wooden arch made to look like a grizzled tree, little fake bats adorning it, pumpkins at its base. There were small candles lighting the way, covered in glass to prevent fires. The moon was full, the sky clear and brimming with stars, and Marianne felt invigorated by the cold weather. She was thankful for the cloak though.

From behind her, she heard arguing. She didn't want to snoop, but she turned her head anyway, preparing to scamper off like the deer she was dressed as. There was Sylvain, trying to appease some girl who looked way too scorned to be forgiving.

“Aw, come on baby, you know I didn't mean it!”

“You blatantly looked up her skirt, Sylvain! It's disgusting. You really only see us as pieces of meat, don't you?”

“No way, not at all! Women are divine pieces, sent from the heavens to light my life. I would never be so crass as to-”

“Shut UP. Ugh, you talk too much. I'm so sick of your lies. It's over.” She stormed away, red-faced and a little teary-eyed.

“Baby, it's barely just begun! Come back-” but then Sylvain felt a presence and turned to find Marianne gaping at him.

“Oh, I'm... Gosh, I'm sorry you had to see that, Marianne. You probably think really badly of me now.”

“I...hadn't ever really given it much thought. I'm sorry that blew up though...”

Sylvain sighed, walking towards her. “I didn't even _mean_ to look up that girl's skirt. She toppled over and gave a full view. That's not my fault. I think anyone else would have stared out of shock.”

“Uh, I don't know... I mean, you do have a reputation, so it wouldn't be so far-fetched.”

Sylvain shook his head, stopping before her, a little hurt by her words. “Man, you believe the rumors too, huh?”

Marianne straightened her posture, stunned at her brazen words. “Oh! I didn't mean to imply! I don't really know you all that well, and people tend to just...talk. It wouldn't be fair of me to judge you so harshly.”

Sylvain looked surprised at her admission. “Oh. That's...nice to hear. Refreshing actually.”

“Sorry, I should go. You're probably really upset.”

Sylvain shook his head, raising his hands to make a point. “Oh! Not at all! It comes with the territory of being the resident monastery heart-breaker. I'm already over it. Besides, she didn't really care about me anyway. She just liked being on my arm. That's how they've all been.”

“That's...really sad, Sylvain. I'm sorry you haven't had any organic relationships.”

“Organic... Now that's a word. But you're not wrong.” Sylvain looked to his feet dejectedly, sitting beside her. He noticed she stiffened, so he made it a point to keep space between them. She visibly relaxed. “Honestly? I know I'm accused of being fake all the time, but other people are just as fake. I'm actually honest about that. Not afraid to call them out, you know? And then I get blamed for being deceptive. Let's just say I screen them before I really let my true feelings out.”

Marianne didn't say anything at that, simply considering his words. She found resolve enough to say, “I don't think I've ever let my true feelings out.”

“Oh? Pray tell why?” He smiled winningly, but she wasn't affected by it at all.

“I'm just not good with people. I don't think I have anything of importance to say and I doubt people care anyway. It's best I keep my distance.”

Sylvain looked at her, so forlorn. He felt he and Marianne were perhaps kindred spirits. “Hey, some people really don't care. But they don't matter. You should embrace the people that do. Those are the people worth cherishing.”

“Do you cherish anyone, then?” she asked, and perhaps it sounded a little bold considering it was Marianne, but it came across as genuine curiosity.

“I mean... I definitely care about my friends. I've known Ingrid and Felix pretty much my entire life. I'm older than them, but they've been there for me, even if they pick on me sometimes. Or a lot. They pick on me a lot,” he laughed, but it was very hollow. “I think there are some people that try to break through the walls I've built, but I can't help but be hesitant on letting them. What if they're the same as the others? Is anyone actually honest, or are they out to use me? It's usually the latter.”

“I think people have a lack of respect for others most days. I didn't really want to come out tonight, but Hilda insisted. She said we'd have candied apples, but she left to go dance. I don't mind; that's what she wants to do and I would only bring her down. I'm not a very fun person.” Marianne bit her lip, willing herself not to get too upset. “I can't help but think she only puts up with me because she thinks I'm some sort of pity case. It's hard to believe people want to be around me. But she sometimes really does care, or at least, I think she does. It's hard to tell sometimes.”

Sylvain leaned back, looking up at the sky. Something about this conversation was very enlightening, just as the moon lit up the sky. “It really is. But if it's any consolation, I like talking with you. This is nice. You just get it.”

Marianne blushed, but it was hard to see in the dark. “I'm sorry if I'm boring. I don't want to bring you down either.”

“You're not! This is the most honest conversation I've had in a while. You're not trying to push me. You're gentle, and...I really like that.”

Marianne turned her head away. “I... Well, I'm not strong by any means. I'm definitely weaker than the others.”

“Hey, being soft and kind is not weak. It takes a lot to be like that in this world. People should feel blessed to know you.” Sylvain couldn't help but smile at her.

Marianne turned further away. “You're just saying that.”

“I'm really not. I really hope one day you see that in yourself.” Sylvain then had an idea. “Hey, you said you wanted to get candied apples with Hilda, right?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Well, my night didn't turn out the way I planned, and it looks like yours didn't either. How about we make new plans and get those candied apples together?” He got up, offering his hand. “I'm not super fond of sweets, but I'll endure anything for you if it means I made your night.”

Marianne stared at his hand, feeling incredibly nervous. “You really don't have to... I would just make your night worse.”

“Trust me; you wouldn't.” He kept his hand there, hoping she'd take it.

Marianne swallowed involuntarily, barely breathing. But she gave in. Hilda did say she wanted her to have some fun...

“Okay. But if you feel the need to leave, you can. You wouldn't be the first.” She let him help her up.

“I will absolutely not leave you. I really do want to spend the night together.” He then realized his wording. “I mean! You know, spending time tonight with each other, not... Damn, you know what I mean, right? I'm not trying to hit on you. I'm just...trying to be your friend.” He rubbed the back of his head, increasingly embarrassed with each flub. “Man, I really do suck.”

“No... I know what you meant. I'm not really your type anyway.”

“Hey, _female_ is my type. So don't sell yourself short. You're really cute.” He looked her over, admiring her costume. “I gotta say, that costume is really fitting for you.”

Marianne pulled away, nervous. “Oh! Hilda made it! I'm not that creative or handy.” She wanted to shrink into her cloak, disappear entirely and hope no one would ever find her.

Sylvain backtracked. “No, it's really nice! She did a good job and you look good! I'm glad I got to see it.”

“Well... Thank you... I think...” She looked at his costume, at the hay stuffed into his shirt to exaggerate his pecs and his... Oh dear. She was embarrassed by the implications, but it was an interesting use of hay all the same.

“Yours... is unique. I don't think many people would go as a, um, well-endowed scarecrow.”

Sylvain stared at her, eyes wide as the moon above. “I... Well, I would never expect to hear you say something like that. But thanks! That was definitely the point! Ingrid was kind of mad because it reminded her of something I did as a kid, but I like to think I'm just embracing that.”

“I suppose it's good to be self-aware.” Marianne then began to walk. “So...” She wasn't sure what to say next.

“Candied apples?” Sylvain asked, offering his arm. “Something sweet for a sweeter lady?”

“Um...! Yes, but you don't have to...” She gestured to his arm. “What if people get the wrong idea?”

Sylvain scoffed. “People are always getting the wrong idea.” He let his arm drop though. “But you're right. I don't want people to think ill of you just because you're with me.” He shrugged. “But we can still find that stall. It's been a while since I've even had a candied apple.”

“Okay... If you're sure.” Sylvain led the way and Marianne followed, keeping some distance.

They found the stall and received the snacks, walking away to see the rest of the booths. Sylvain could swear he saw Marianne smiling a tiny bit.

He knew not to point it out. She'd be embarrassed. Instead, Sylvain smiled too, happy to be with someone who wasn't there to be on his arm, to show off the prize she won. Sylvain felt like he won the prize instead.


End file.
